kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 182
|Gekido}} is the one hundred and eighty second chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary As Tanjiro Kamado stares down Muzan Kibutsuji, the young demon slayer notes to himself how this is the first time he has ever felt such sheer rage at any living being. Knowing that the demon lord will not be defeated simply by cutting his head off and that they will have to drag him out into the sun to truly be rid of him for good. Aiming to stall Muzan and buy enough time for the other demon slayers to join them, Tanjiro resolves to get any information that could prove useful out of his skirmish to tell the others and make the task easier for them all. Muzan suddenly swings his tubes at both Tanjiro and Giyu Tomioka and the demon slayers are able to dodge the attack. Muzan gazes at a tube, taking in his new form's prowess and then unleashes an even more ferocious attack at the demon slayers. Giyu just barely blocks the attack with a Water Breathing: Eleventh Form - Lull and the Water Pillar notes the speed of the attacks and also that the tubes are as sharp as swords. Tanjiro is entirely unable to keep up with the attacks and dodges them on pure instinct but still attempts to get in through the tubes, closer to Muzan. He manages to do so but before he is able to attack Muzan, the demon slices at him and manages to cut into his eye. Giyu comes in close to scoop Tanjiro up and away from Muzan, warning the boy not to get close. Saying that Muzan is far stronger than an Upper Moon and that it is best to keep their distance as beheading Muzan will have no effect. Ruing the lack of cover and that the door to the room is covered by Muzan, Giyu attempts to keep Tanjiro safe as the demon realises what the Pillar's strategy is. Saying that the sun does not penetrate the Dimensional Infinity Fortress Muzan asks if 3 Pillars are really enough to accomplish this task. The count takes Giyu and Tanjiro by surprise as Muzan continues on and says that Obanai Iguro and Mitsuri Kanroji had already been killed by his subordinate Nakime, as he had seen this through her eyes. The demon slayers dodge another wave of attacks from Muzan and Tanjiro urges himself not to become a burden now that he has lost an eye. Attempting to use his smell to keep up, Tanjiro is shocked as he finds that Muzan's attacks are so fast he is unable to even smell them. Finding himself unable to keep up his breaths, Tanjiro's new blindspot gives him a harsh reminder of it's existence as he smacks into a wall on his right side. Giyu calls out to the boy as Muzan launches an attack his way, barely able to block Tanjiro on in concern. Mitsuri bursts into the scene by breaking through the wall behind Muzan and the demon and Giyu look on in shock that she is in fact alive. Unleashing a Love Breathing: Sixth Form - Kitty Paw Love Breeze, Mitsuri looks on dumbfounded as Muzans shrugs off the attack with ease and not even a scratch on him. Obanai picks uo Tanjiro and orders him to fall back instead of being a burden, Tanjiro is grateful that both Obanai and Mitsuri are still alive and Obanai does a double take in shock, telling Tanjiro to worry about himself first. Looking on, Muzan wonders how the two Pillars he had seen to be dead could still be alive. He yells Nakime's name, asking what is going on and Yushiro responds to him, saying that he is controlling her sight. With a seal across Nakime's face to block her sight and his hands implanted into her temples, Yushiro had manipulated her into believing that Obanai and Mitsuri had died and that was what Muzan had seen. The fortress begins to shake violently as Yushiro yells with tears in his eyes that Muzan has committed the gravest sin in the world by killing Tamayo and declares that he will wipe the demon lord from the face of the world. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tanjiro Kamado *Muzan Kibutsuji *Giyu Tomioka *Nakime *Obanai Iguro *Mitsuri Kanroji *Yushiro Events *Tanjiro loses use of his right eye. *Obanai and Mitsuri join the fight against Muzan. *Yushiro takes control of Nakime. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc